The Confusing Life of Kaylee Grant
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: Thalia Grace has it all. Except a normal life. She has a record deal, TV show, and shares a beach house with Nico di Angelo, her Hollywood crush. Right when she gets everything she wants, it's all drastically taken away. What happens? R&R!
1. Confused Much? Good!

**New story! Awesome right? Let's read together!**

**DISCLAIMER: Uhh… I'm not a… How old is Rick?**

_**Thalia's POV**_

"Sam! Shut up, okay?" I yelled at Sam.

"Geese, Kaylee, don't have to be so rude!" Sam yelled at me.

"Leave me alone so I can talk to Julianna, _Alone_!" I yelled at him and he left the room.

"Sorry Julie, Sam sometimes gets on my nerves… Well, most of the time." I said to Julianna.

"Anyway, did you see the new kid? He is _so _smexy! **(A/N Sorry! I started cracking up at that!)** I hope _so_ bad that he joins the swim team! Yummy!" Julie told me.

"Geese, you were like that with Javan… By the way, when are you telling him it's over?" I whispered, trying to get interested.

"I was planning on doing it when we got back to school on Monday but, UGH! He's just so… Yesterday! Don't you understand?" she whispered.

"I don't know you seem to date every guy I like before me so… But, I think he is so yesterday. He wears skinny jeans and a hat to school… Maybe he'll go out with Emily… I totally _know _she likes him. People want them to go out too! Someone sent me a message on My Face asking if they should! I didn't respond of course but I just think it was her just trying to show him. Ugh, she needs more class." I said, passing a prep girl off awesomely.

"I know! How dare she try to steal my man! Anyway- oh wait he's on the other line. Got to go Kaylee. Ttyl!" she said and hung up.

"Sam!" I yelled and ran off to catch him, "Why were you eavesdropping?"

"I wasn't! I swear! Get off Kaylee! At least drop a few pounds!" he passed off like an annoying 13 year old.

"Ugh, just go back to- whatever you were doing!" I yelled and ran back to my room. I clicked on the _My Face _link and put in bold on the status bar _"Chase Smith is MINE!" _and closed the laptop.

"And CUT!" Larry, the director yelled. "Nice job Thalia, Jake!" Jake gave me a big bear hug and left the set. "Don't forget the newest script you guys!"

I went and grabbed the next script and read the title; _Chase or Pryce? 1; 5 on the Confusing Life of Kaylee Grant. _I sighed as I read the title to my TV show.

Pryce, also known as Nico di Angelo, was my, how should I put it, Hollywood crush. He's a character on my show and he always finds a way to make me laugh. I call him Pryce all the time because that's his little nick name. He is 17 also and we decided to, since our families both lived in different states, own a beach house, _together._ We are NOT dating, okay? Even though deep down in my thoughts, I wish we were. *Insert sad face here*

Anyway! He called me Kaylee, even though I hated him for it. My usual outfit was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, Aero T-Shirt, red floppy hat, and a pair of purple and grey plaid converse. It was so weird. I'm not saying I don't like being famous it's just… I wish I wouldn't be pounded with paparazzi all the time.

As we were driving back I ducked low in my seat. I was easy to recognize but a lot of people had brown hair and brown eyes. So, He was in the clear. Lucky…

At the house, we have separate rooms. When we got back, I jumped into bed and fell asleep.

**How was the first chapter? Leave a review If this is original or not!**


	2. Singing in The House?

**Wow, so many emails from this one website! I am shocked how many emails I get over night for this website. **_**'**__**Cause I was born to tell you I love you.'**_** Aww… I love every one of my fans! I give special thanks to piequeenthegreat, BlackAmethyst123, & MidnightRose24 for everything they have done for my stories. Aria Princess of death for giving me tips for my goal. Anyway, this was really weird… I also give thanks to my friends who I mentioned sort of last chapter; Kaylee, Julianna, Emily, Chase, and Javan. Actually, Javan and Emily **_**are**_** going out but Julianna broke up with him last year. Anyway, on with the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: Honestly? Why would Rick have to have a Disclaimer IF EH KNOWS HE OWNS IT!**** Or Your Call by Secondhand Serenade.**

_**Thalia's POV**_

I woke at about 7 P.M. to the sound of a guitar strumming. I followed the sound back to Nico's room. He had his eyes closed and was strumming a soft melody. He mumbled the beginning to a song then started singing.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet_

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
when you are sitting next to me  
will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?  
(What's your, what's your, what's your...)

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment make_s me want to come back home  
And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)  


He had his iPod on so he never saw me coming in. Who was that about this time? He is always singing different songs about girls so I just sighed and left the room. I couldn't help but wish that he would one day sing about me… Stupid thinking, Thalia. He'll never love you back. Don't let your imagination get the best of you. I grabbed my black acoustic guitar and strummed a melody.

_What have I come to?_

_Pathetically wishing' you were mine._

_Pacing the room_

_Quarter to noon_

_Basically loosing my mind_

_And I close my eyes and pretend_

_We were meant to be._

_I wish I was ordinary_

_For the first time,_

_I feel like I'm invisible…_

My voice cracked at the end of my short little song. I ended up letting a tear escape at the end. I also spoke the last word because of that one little tear. I officially _hate_ Nico di Angelo for making me feel this way.

**Sorry guys… I can't continue… I'm sorry. Please review. The song at the top brings back bad memories…**


	3. Tragedies Happen For a Reason

**The plot is coming soon! I swear on… My daddy's river! **

**DISCLAIMER: I SWEAR ON MY DADDY"S RIVER I DON'T OWN THIS! Or anything else except the first song. That's mine!**

_**Thalia's POV**_

"Enchilada's!" Pryce said trying to cheer me up. We had been paired up together as lab partners and I was pretty ticked off.

"Be quiet! I'm not that happy about this so lets just get it over with!" I snapped.

"Get what over with?"

"Do I have to spell it? W-O-R-K! Idiot!" I muttered.

"And can I spell hot?" I heard a voice behind me say.

"No…" I mumbled to him. He was Chase. He had been hitting on me since he got to the school. Even though at first I liked him, he's just been getting more and more annoying.

"K-A-Y-L-E-E." he said.

"Hey, Chase, back off before that pretty boy face get turned into an omelet." Pryce snapped back.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I yelled and got up as the bell rang.

"And… CUT!" Larry yelled.

I walked off set and into the dressing room. I loved the outfits they had, don't get me wrong, but I like my clothes better. This time I had changed into a comfortable pair of loose cut jeans and an Aero t-shirt. My usual plaid converse had been signed by all the crew members so they were full of names. Lol you would never believe that all the staff members signed it. Poor shoes…

I hadn't felt good lately and the only reason I went to work is because I couldn't get the day off. I listened to a really awkward song after the show to cheer me up.

_You know, I really hate letting my friends down,_

_You know, I really love playing basketball,_

_And I don't understand,_

_Why people make a big deal out of Twilight_

_You know I really hate letting my friends down._

_I really don't like Dr. Pepper_

_And I don't know what to say next…_

It was a hilarious song that only went like 30 seconds. Nico and I went a round YouTube constantly trying to find hilarious songs and set them as our ringtones. My favorite was a song called Jalapeno, a parody song of Alejandro by Lady Gaga. It annoyed the heck out of Nico, so I loved it. I usually hated all Lady Gaga songs, but this was an exception.

I was scared out of my wits when I turned around and was shocked to see Jason, the man who played the player in the T.V. series.

"Hey!" he stated after he realized I was the one he was looking for. "I was wondering, would you maybe wanna catch a movie and lunch after tomorrows shoot?"

"Well…" I started, "It depends on if I feel better. I've been pretty sick lately and it's been kinda hard to do stuff outside of the set."

"Oh… I understand…" he mumbled. You could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Jeese, lighten up! I said I haven't been feeling good. It doesn't mean I won't get better."

I smiled and gave him a quick hug before seeing a figure out of the corner of my eye. The man had blonde bleached hair with light hazel eyes. In his left hand was a knife. The right hand was unoccupied. His face was young, around 25 years old. He took off around the corner.

"Jason, follow me." I tugged on his shirt until he reluctantly followed.

I ran the opposite way the man had come from and only knew the way by beads of blood. I ran to the victim as I realized what had happened. There was a note on his chest that was moving slightly up and down. I looked into the almost fading lights in his eyes.

Dear god please let it be a dream. Please just a dream. But dreams only ended when you opened your eyes. I closed and opened my eyes only to see the same exact scene. No… Not a dream. I reached for anything to help stop the bleeding but there had been too much already. The man's final words would echo in my ears forever.

"I wanted… to… tell… you…. This in… a better… way… But… I… Love you…" he said to me as the lights were almost gone. A minute was left. I knew.

"I did too." I whispered to him as softly as I could.

He nodded and winced one last time. A shudder went through Nico di Angelo's body, and he was still.

**I TOLD YOU! How was it? Was it a) good b) bad or c) no words for how effin sad and amazing it was? I have a short story! I was in English today, and I was messing with my boyfriend ear. He turned around quickly and the pencil was about 2 centimeters away from his lips. He kissed the end of the pencil and pushed the end of the pencil towards my lips. I started laughing and pushed the pencil away. He kept trying about 5 more times. He made a sad face then tried one more time. I grabbed my pencil back and poked him. I think I'm pretty pathetic. I've had over 5 boyfriends, and have never been kissed. If you wanna, leave in the comments if you've been kissed! You can trust me right? If you wanna go deeper, say how. Lol I'm bored.**


	4. Evil Squirrels From Hell

**Sorry I haven't uploaded lately… I've had this in my head for over… 3 months. But I've been writing an independent story. Anyway, I know you guys were mad when I killed Nico. That's where the crime part comes in. This starts the whole entire story line. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: … I don't like these so I'm going to get to the point. I do not own any of the characters from PJO. I only own MY characters. I also own the songs I write. **

_**Thalia's POV**_

Why? IS it my fault? Is it Jason's Fault? No it can't be his fault. He stood back shocked when it happened. He also came reluctant to his dying body. I gripped the note that was lying on his chest. I had re-read it over and over again for nights on end. It was horrifying. I can't tell you yet. I can't say what it said until I get to when Nico's murder case is solved. If I do tell before, I die. It's a serious and sick game this man was playing. I can't say anymore on this topic or he'll get you too.

Jason then told me my worst fear if Nico's death.

"I have to tell you something." he whispered one night at the beach house. It was so silent and still you could hear a moth breathe. "I love being alone now. Just you and me. No annoying brothers or Nico. It's perfect."

I almost nodded until I noticed he said that it was perfect without Nico.

"What the hell do you mean?" I said jumping up from the couch.

"Don't you love the quiet too? It's just so... peaceful…" he said with a relaxed expression on his face and he beckoned me over to him with his head.

"Not that, idiot." I said through clenched teeth. "You said it was perfect without Nico."

"It is baby." he said and stood up to stand next to me and reached for my arm, which I yanked away from his grasp. "Don't you see? He was holding our relationship back. You never would have agreed to anything you've done these past few weeks with him still around."

"You did it…" I muttered in utter disbelief. "You hired that monster to kill him. He was my best friend! You're no better than the man who killed him!"

"Ah, yes I may be. But you have no proof. It could have been anyone. But, you have figured this, ah, crime out, perhaps. You must not tell."

His eyes changed into a very dark, dark black. It was like looking in a black hole that led straight to hell. "I won't tell. I p-promise." I stuttered, now terrified of him.

"I can't take that chance, darling. Sigh, I guess I have to call them up now. Squirrels, attack." I know what your thinking; lol Squirrels! But these squirrels were ninja squirrels. Evil Ninja squirrels.

"Crap…" I muttered.


End file.
